Sequence analyses of cytoplasmic and mitochondrial malate dehydrogenase and beta-hydroxyacyl CoA dehydrogenase will be continued using a variety of appropriate techniques. Chemical modification and kinetic analyses of D-3-phosphoglycerate dehydrogenase, obtained in homogeneous form, will be carried out. Sequence and x-ray analyses will also be initiated. Sequence analyses of biotin peptides, of bacteriorhodopsin, of crab collagenase, and of rabbit liver metallothionein will be continued.